Last Moments
by Ad Libitur
Summary: Toya and his finally words and moments to his beloved Aya. . . ONE-SHOT! short and sad. . .


AN: A one-shot fic of Ayashino Ceres. . . As well all know Toya was to die and leave all the people he has loved behind. . . This fic is about his last moments and his final words to his beloved Aya ^^. Hope you guys enjoy it.  
  
Last Moments  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Toya exhaled in the peaceful sea air. It had already been 2 years since the incident with Mikage. Now he was living peacefully on an island on which he had spent his childhood. His very short yet memorable child hood. . .  
  
He now lived with Aya and their child. Everything was perfect. . .  
  
Unfortunately, he was made by the robe for no other purpose but to return the robe to Ceres. No other purpose. . . Those words rang in his head. But after all the events that happened, The only that remains now is fate. . .  
  
He loved Aya and will always do. He loves her as much as he loves Mira their child who had been a blessing for their love for one another.. She had grown up to be as beautiful as Aya and to his relief, there were no abnormalities.  
  
Mira had Aya's looks and his eyes and hair. He loved her with all his heart.  
  
But he could already feel that his life was soon to end. . . his time was almost up. Toya sighed as he stood up and walked back to their house. His red hair being blown backwards by the wind.  
  
Toya passed by the shores where he used to swim. He laughed softly remembering the old man telling him the ways to be a fisher man. He paused at a spot and looked at the crystal blue sea.  
  
He closed his eyes remembering how he first met Aya. Yes . . . that was one memory not even Mikage could make him forget again.  
  
And he paid the price. . . He was too blinded to see that what he was looking for was just in front of him.. But now . . . Everything was over and he had no regrets. . .  
  
He walked to the house and slowly entered it. His eyes fell on a picture that had been taken a few days ago. Yuhi and the others had visited them to see Mira.  
  
It was fun. . . The people in the picture were the people that helped him realize the truth. It was these people. . .  
  
He walked in the bedroom and found Aya and Mira sleeping. Aya's golden brown hair mixing with Mira's red hair. He pulled a chair by the bed and slowly began to stoke Aya's cheek.  
  
She smiled but did not wake up. She murmured softly, "Toya. . ." He smiled and leaned down to kiss her softly on the cheek. He suddenly felt tears slowly sliding down his cheeks.  
  
He wiped them away and looked down at Mira. He smiled knowing she'll grow up to be a fine young woman like her mother. He caressed Mira's small hands and kissed her on the cheek like he had done for her mother.  
  
He quietly exited hoping they wouldn't hear him. He got a piece of paper and pen. He entered a room which had a large window that was showing to the ocean. There was also two chairs and a small table there.  
  
He sat on the table and placed his pen and paper on the table. This was the room he and Aya had spent mist of their time together. He closed his eyes and all the memories suddenly began to flash.  
  
When he first met Aya after he had lost his memory, when Yuhi had threatened him. All those just suddenly began to come back to him. When Aya had cried. . . When she hugged him. . . When she whispered "I love you".  
  
He opened his eyes tears running down his cheek. "Aya. . . " he whispered. "I'm sorry. . ." He turned his attention back to the paper and slowly began to write:  
  
Dear Aya,  
  
I'm sorry that I did not wake you. I don't want to see you cry. But it seems to be my time is up. . . But even though, I do not regret that I met you.  
  
Not only because the robe has destined us to meet. . . But I was able to love you. You had shown me everything that was blurry and confusing. Even though I wasn't supposed to fall for you, I did fall. I fell hard. When you were in trouble, the only thing that came into my mind was to hold you close.  
  
You showed me that I was not alone in this world. . You showed me how it felt to love someone. Aya. . . I'm not sure if I was able to fully show you how much I thank you and love you. . .  
  
Time was very short for me. Aya. . . if we are born again in a different time. . . different place. . . I will find you and I will love you.  
  
Tell Mira about how much I love her. Tell her that her father will always be watching her no matter what. . . I am very sorry that I had to leave you. . .  
  
The fact that I left you and Mira is probably thing I'll ever regret doing.. Aya I love you. . . I always had . . . and I always will. . . I'll find you no matter what. . . Even if it takes me hundred years to find you.  
  
I'm thankful that I met you and held you even for a little while. I would've rather spent a short time with you than live a thousand lifetimes without knowing you.  
  
I am so sorry for leaving you but I don't want you to remember as weak and helpless. I want to live in your memory as the man who always stood by you.  
  
Farewell Aya. Until our paths cross once more. . .  
  
Toya  
  
A few minutes later Toya finished the letter and smiled. Even though he wasn't able to say good bye properly. He will always love her. . .  
He sneaked a glance in the room where Aya and Mira were sleeping in. it made him smile even for a little while. Tears spilled on the paper as he dropped the pen and left the house.  
  
He looked back at the house and smiled,  
  
"Aishiteru, my love. . ."  
  
End.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Kianna: Cool! My first one-shot ever!! I am so happy!!! Please R and R! I don't care that I get flamed coz I'm very proud of this since it's my first one shot!! Thanks and I hope you like it!^^ 


End file.
